Doraemon in Spain
Doraemon in Spain refers to the Spanish, Basque, Catalan, Valencian, Balearic and Galician adaptation of the Doraemon series in Spain. Doraemon is really popular in Spain, it even had its own game show. The Doraemon airings on Boing offer a choice between Spanish and Japanese audio, and also offer Spanish teletext closed captioning. Doraemon airs in Galician on Xabarín Club (Televisión de Galicia), in Catalan on Super3 and in Basque on ETB 3. Manga The Spanish version of Doraemon's manga was divided into four collections First collection The first collection of the manga was published from 1993 to 1995 by Planeta DeAgostini. The only changes he had were in the covers of the chapters (which occasionally had wrong colors). Anime General The series has been licensed in Spain by Luk Internacional since 1993. In recent years, new prints were made by Luk Internacional, these are merely pan-and-scan copies of the old episodes to fit in the 16:9 aspect ratio. The 1979 series uses own instrumentations of Doraemon's Song and Bokutachi Chikyuujin and uses the intros from the export versions (intro from the mid-80s and ending is Bokutachi Chikyuujin). Spanish There are two Castillan Spanish dubs of the anime: the first dub was made in Barcelona in the 90s, in the early 2000s it was replaced by a whole new dub made at Mar Digital in the Basque Country. It is widely suggested that the reason why a new dub was produced was because of the unexpected national arrival of Shin-Chan and that it was cheaper to produce there than in Barcelona. The dub used to air on autonomous broadcasters in regions that speak Spanish (Telemadrid and Canal Sur, later also on Castilla-la-Mancha Televisión) and nationwide on TVE's second channel, La 2. The new dub replaced the old one on the autonomous broadcasters and was also seen on Cartoon Network until it shut down. The terrestrial rights to the series have been given to Boing, a Mediaset-Turner joint-venture channel. Recently, Boing removed some scenes from the series, in line with the current policies adopted by Cartoon Network in Europe. Between the late 90s and 2010, Canal Panda aired the series in Spanish with Portuguese subtitles and aired both Spanish dubs. Later, Canal Panda's sister channel Biggs aired some episodes but without success. Catalan It is widely suggested that Doraemon arrived to Spain on Super 3, the former children's programming block of TV3 and Canal 33. Valencian The series aired on Canal 9 and later Punt 2 until the channel was reformatted into Nou 24 in 2013, months before it shut down. The dub resurfaced in 2017 on the website of À Punt, the new Valencian public broadcaster, which has stated that it would include children's content in Valencian before the new broadcaster would commence proper operations in 2018. Balearic Galician The series first aired on TVG's Xabarín Club. In 2009-2010, the programming block was transferred to TVG 2. The first episodes of the series had the same opening and ending themes as the rest of the country, but were later replaced by two local themes ("Doraemon ten un peto máxico" and "Imos decindo adeus, adeus"). Some episodes also used the "regular" ending theme as the opening. Basque External Links * Official website in Spanish * Official Twitter in Spanish * Official Facebook in Spanish Category:Doraemon outside Japan